The Savage Lands
by Rob Daland
Summary: This was inspired by the Justice League cartoon show's episode Hereafter: Part 2. This however is not about Superman, but a young boy who is teleported to an unkown planet. He grows up on this planet and meets with Vandal Savage. This story contains gay sex, in the later chapters, but lots and lots of nudity.
1. Chapter 1

It was bright, really bright. I was able to open my eyes without being blinded by that light. As my eyes began to adjust to this source of light, I hoped mom and dad could comfort me and tell me that everything is going to be okay. But I did not hear any soothing voice or my name.

I was still in the car that my dad told me to stay in. I stayed in it when that giant robot popped out of nowhere and began to fire a laser at things. That's when I saw a flash of light and now the car was in some sort of desert.

I remembered that my parents were driving me through the city but now for some reason I am in a desert. The landscape had these column mountains that looked like they belonged in the deserts I would read from my mom's books.

I got out of the car and scanned my surroundings. I saw that there was a blue car surrounded by debris from a building along with a green car lying on its side. The most unusual thing was that the cars were on top of a circle of concrete that looked like it belonged on a street. Then I noticed another circle of concrete only instead of a car on top it was a wall of concrete, with graffiti on it. And there was another circle of concrete with market stands like from a flea market.

I looked down at my feet and learned that my family's very car is on top of a circle of concrete as well. Scanning the horizon I noticed something that I did not notice before. There are two suns. Not one, but two. One of the suns look like the sun I would see circling my home, while the other one looks like a planet with tiny little rocks circling it, like Saturn. After seeing these two masses in the sky I realized something.

I am not on Earth.

I looked around but I did not see my mom, my dad, or anyone else around. I called out for my parents but the only thing that I heard were my echo. I called for them but no one answered. I remembered that I got back into the back seat of my family's car I cried myself to sleep. I was all alone with nobody to help a twelve year old boy.

The next day I woke up again in my family's car and I began to realize that I was hungry. So I dug into my Flash backpack and pulled out his energy bar. Finishing it along with a few sips from my bottled water I began to assess the situation I am in. It was what dad did all the time. There is my family's car with my backpack filled with two slices of peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bottle of water, and five slices of an apple. The car itself had my jacket, some coins, and I was hopping that my dad's keys were still in the ignition. I scrambled over the car seats and looked at the ignition but there were no keys in the car. Dad must have taken the keys when he and mom left to check on the sound.

With nothing in the car I stepped out of it and began to take a look at my situation. I was wearing my black sneakers, with my blue pants and green polo. To keep my self warm I had my superman jacket: a blue jacket with Superman's logo on the back.

But enough about what I wore. I began to walk slowly towards the edge of the circle of concrete and I took a closer look at the ground. The ground looked like it was a mixture of sand and rock but I didn't see anything dangerous there. I place one foot down and waited. Nothing happened. I placed my other foot down and again nothing happened. So I began to walk to the circle closest to my family's circle, which is the circle with two cars on it.

I first checked out the blue car to see if it had anything useful. I peered through the broken windows but I did not see anything. No clothes, no food, and no weapons. The only things that I found were tattered seats and a busted dashboard. I found the button that pops open the trunk and it had nothing in it. I was very disappointed that I did not find anything useful in those trunks. I was expecting a wrench or a spare tire but I could not find anything at all. I guess no one puts a spare tire in their trunks anymore. I checked the one that is on its side and there was nothing in it as well.

Then I came to the circle with the graffiti wall on it. At first I thought it was just a wall, but when I looked around it. There I found a bicycle. It was a really beautiful red bicycle that a boy my age would love to ride in. This is something I could use but first I need to find supplies, like my dad would do when we go camping in the woods.

The circle was really promising; it had stands of nicks and do-dads that could be of use for my journey into the unknown. There were a total of four stands on the circle. One of the stands was a stand for backpacks of all assorts. The next stand was a hotdog stand without the umbrella shading it. Another stand had what appear to be fruits and vegetables in baskets. Then the last stand seems to just have jewelry on small racks.

I first went to check out the backpack stand. There was a Batman one that was larger backpack than my Flash backpack so I took it and dumped my belongings into it. I moved onto the hotdog stand that had food and drinks. The stand mainly had seven hotdogs and six water bottles. I really hoped for some coke. Never the less I stuffed them into my large backpack. I moved onto the fruit and vegetable stand and checked it out as well. The only things that I found were bananas, passed their expiration date; pears, that looked like Dalmatians; and broccoli, that was really fresh but I didn't like broccoli then. Wish I could've changed my mind then. But there were ripe tomatoes and granny smith apples and I had no argument with that. I stuffed all of those tomatoes and apples into my backpack as best as I can. Then I made my way to the jewelry stand.

The stand had an assortment of jewelry on it ranging from bracelets, rings, earrings, and necklaces. They all have different themes ranging from animals, seasons, and even the Justice League and their Super Villains. As I looked through that stand there this one thing that caught my eye. It was all white and looks to be made of glass. I later learned that it was ceramic (bone china). It was flat with a curve side, across from it were a small upper jaw. It looked like the same skull that Sid wore on his shirt from the Toy Story movie. It looked really cool, so I quickly grabbed and put it on. No one is going to miss it anyway on this planet.

I checked to make sure that I got everything that I thought was important. Afterwards I began to think about my next move. My mom would say that if you are ever lost follow the North Star. I don't know exactly where north is but from school I could tell where east and west is. The suns or moons appear to be setting to my right so I believed that it was the west. East was to my left so where I am facing is the north. Who knows I might arrive on a settlement and figure out where I am.

I walked back to the bicycle and placed it on the sand. When I was about to sit on the seat of the bike I looked back at my family's car. I remember hoping that maybe I would run into them along the way. Then my mother would hug me and my dad would rub my hair. I just had to find out what is going on.

So with a kick of the brake I began to pedal towards an unknown future.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I am sorry for the wait I have been doing other projects and I had to put this one on hold. I am able to finish it so everyone could check it out. But be sure to rate and comment please

I don't remember how long I have been pedaling, but I had been pedaling throughout the day. When it became dark I would always stop pedaling and sit down on the ground. I would have some of the food I had for dinner and keep an eye out for predators. Once I am done eating I would snuggle up into my Superman jacket and try to go to sleep. It was very hard trying to find a nice spot on sand. When the Sun came up I continued pedaling.

For what I could remember was four days I made it to a cave. I stumbled upon a mountain that had a cave on one of its surfaces, so I got off my bike and I peered inside of it. The cave did not go that far into the mountain as far as I can tell, the size of my family's garage and had no occupants in it.

I placed my bike inside the cave with me and propped up against the walls of the cave. I sat down on the ground and leaned my back against a boulder to rest my legs. I pulled off both of my shoes and socks just so I can inspect my feet. As I figured under each foot is a set of blisters. I knew I can't have these things on my feet so they had to come off. I brought a foot close to my face and I clamped my teeth over a blister. I was scared for the pain but I need to get them off. I ripped it off. I felt blood and skin in between my teeth, but I quickly spat it out. I went to the next one and I did the same thing. Went to the next one and the next one and the next one. The pain was horrible and my ripping left my feet bleeding geysers of blood.

I needed to create some sort of bandage to stop the bleeding so I tied my socks around the bottoms of my feet. That would stop my feet from bleeding too much. With my feet taken care of I opened my backpack to see what I can eat. So far I had two bottled waters, three tomatoes, two apples, and one energy bar. I lost a lot of food because they got spoiled so I had to get rid of them. I decided to just have some drinks of a water bottle and have a bite of my energy bar.

As I wrapped my jacket around me I heard a noise. It sounded really animal like. I did not know what it was until I looked up and there in front of me were some creatures. They looked like the dogs that my mom would watch on TV but these are not ordinary dogs. They appeared to be bigger than at home and they had larger canines and pointer ears. They each had bright green eyes and white furred cheeks. The most amazing thing about these things was that they had horns running between their eyes and head.

I slowly backed towards my bike like a scared animal and I was about to get on it when one of those things moved out of the line. This one was all red and had a strange symbol on it's back. I remembered that I was scared out of my mind. Luckily I was able to scare them off by grabbing both of my shoes and throwing one of them at the red one and the other at the line.

When that happened I jumped onto my bike and I pedaled really fast between those things and out of the cave. Leaving my shoes behind I pedaled for my very life. I was scared that those things would run after me and eat me alive, but I turned around and saw that they weren't following me. I heaved a sigh of relief and continued to pedal into the darkness.

It had been two days and I have no more food. My legs were very tired from all that pedaling so I sat down on a rock to rest. I lost my jacket along my travels and I am starting to believe that I am running low on air. Already I could sense my tires becoming less and less and more hard for me to ride it.

I gazed out into the distance of the desert to see if anything is following me. I saw nothing but I felt that something was watching me and I couldn't see them. I didn't care then I only cared about resting my legs.

After what I could guess could be hours or days I stood up from the rock and went back to my bike. That's when I noticed something. I pushed down onto my bike's tires and I noticed that they had no air in them. I guessed my bike had run it's course but now it is nothing but a burden. I decided to continue on ahead and just walk.

I don't know anymore where to I just walked wherever I felt like it. As I continued to walk I noticed something in the distance. It appears that the land I am on is cut short and I could see a big gap in the land. I kind ran over there and peered over the cliff. To my amazement I found something that made my day.

Over the cliff was some sort of jungle or a cluster of trees filling up the crevice between the cliffs. I know that I had to get down there somehow how. I played a little with my half-dollar sized skull (it was very cool looking) that's when I noticed a trail that lead s from the cliff and down to the crevice.

Without wasting ay time I walked over there in my bare feet and walked down that trail. It took a long time to traverses down a trail in bare feet. My feet did toughen up over the days but I could still feel sore from where my blisters used to be.

My clothes even started to stink.

The Sun or suns finally set and it was complete darkness when I got to the bottom. The jungle is very different than what I saw from above. There are leaves that are twice the size of me and trees that grew out of the dirt with very little water.

Speaking of water I need to find some, but not right now. I need to find shelter and than I would go hunting for food. I remember I could not hunt because I had no weapons, but I guess I meant look for fruit. I was a little boy back then and I was not strong enough to battle against creatures twice my size.

I looked around and peer through the trees hoping to find a water source. And after what I could tell was ether thirty or fifty minutes I don't remember, but I found it: a stream that cut across the jungle. I did not waste anytime so I plunged my hands into the water and began to drink to my filling. After my stomach felt full, I stood up and looked for a good place to sleep.

I did not see a cave or anything, but since there were trees spread out all over the place I decided to just sleep in the branches of the tree. I walked up to the closest tree and I placed one of my hands on it. I gave the tree two pats to see if something would happen, but nothing did happen. So I reached for the lowest branch and grasped it. Then I placed both of my bare feet on the trunk of the branch and began my climb up. I remember that it was very rough underneath my hands and feet as I pressed them against my only hopes of survival.

After a few branches I found one that was suitable for me to sleep on. It looked strong and not as flimsy like the others. So I leaned my back against the tree and I immediately fell asleep.

The sun hit me in the eyes so I knew it was time to get up. I don't have an alarm clock anymore.

I looked over my branch and I didn't see anything that was dangerous, so I slowly climbed down checking once in a while in case of danger. When I finally got to the ground I was relieved that nothing came out to eat me. Then a rumbling in my stomach brought me to the realization that I was hungry.

I had no food with me so I decided to use the water from the river to slack my hunger pains. I made it to the river without any problems and I got down on my knees with no creatures bothering me. I took my fill from the river and I stood up to find any kind of fruit or vegetables around those parts.

When I said that there were no creatures around, I was wrong. Because before I could do anything, I heard a growl. I have heard this growl before at those caves; they had followed me. I turned around and I discovered the source of that growl. The red dog creature and its pack sulked out of the trees and bushes surrounding me in a semi-circle.

To tell you the truth I was scared about what would happen to me. These creatures were very keen to ripping me to shreds and feasting on my flesh. I had no weapons with me, except my backpack. I remembered I took it off and threw it at the red dog, which of course was a bad decision. I thought that it would scare it away; instead it tackled me to the ground.

The thing tried to rip at me but I used my arms to prevent the creature from killing me. Instead it used its claws to rip into me. It only got to tear at my shirt but it did little to hurt me. I was able to push it off and I quickly got to my feet but I fell down again. One of those things had a hold of my pants' leg. I pulled and it pulled back and the struggle ended when that creature ripped my pants off leaving my legs and Superman underwear bare. I did not stand around and let it kill me; I just made a dash for safety.

I did not find anything that was safe, I just ran down the beach surrounding the river. I knew that those things were after me because I could hear the thundering of paws right behind me. I ran and ran down that beach until I saw that the water ended at nothingness.

I stopped at the edge of the waterfall and peered down at the other end. I thought either an end by monsters or an end to a dive. Than I heard those creatures gaining on me, so without wasting any time I stripped off my shirt and took a dive.


End file.
